deathreincarnatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper Rifles
A Sniper Rifle(s) is a class of firearm featured in Death: Reincarnated. The weapons excel at long range and are vital for killing enemies at long distances. They have high power, penetration, and range, and most often kill in two shots, with one to the head. Snipers however have a weakness(es), they do not perform well at close range (although possible to no scope someone) and they have lengthy reload times and long ADS times. Most classes that use Snipers often have the Sleighty perk for fast reloading, Steadiness for easier hipfire and no-scoping, or Focused as it nearly eliminates all flinching. Each of the four factions has their own Snipers. Reincarnator Army (R.A.) Farseer Bolt action sniper rifle. Provides high damage, small recoil, and long range for maximum effectiveness. The Farseer is a bolt-action rifle, unlocked at the rank of Lieutenant for $130,000 Credits. In many ways it resembles a CheyTac Intervention, and an Armalite AR. It kills in two shots to the body, and one to the head. It carries a five-round magazine and is a good, overall weapon. It appears in the campaign on numerous levels, and Shift carries a modified one as his main weapon. Beatnik First of it's kind; an automatic sniper rifle. Large magazines, but a less of a range, and high recoil. The Beatink is an automatic sniper rifle, unlocked at the rank of Lieutenant, and avaiable for $2,000,000 from the armory. It was released in 3.0. It has a 15 round magazine and kills in two headshots, or three to the body. It however has really high recoil, even surpassing akimbo Bulls. Longshot Traditional semi-automatic sniper rifle. Good on any field yet excels in none. The Longshot is the traditional sniper rifle. It has a lower range than the Farseer, but does not need a bolt click, it reloads semi-automatically. It still retains the five round magazine, but it has a faster reload than all of them. Ramjet High-powered sniper rifle. Kills unfortunate enemies in one shot, but it leaves a large tracer. The Ramjet is a high-powered sniper rifle. It kills any unfortunate enemy in one shot, dealing 200 damage per shot, however, it leaves a large blue trail giving away your position. It carries a two-round magazine, however it is bolt-action, and features a piston that lowers recoil, which must reset before the bolt clicks, making the gun have a very long firing rate. The Ramjet has to wait two seconds before firing, and has a five reload reload time (bolt click included). The gun trades high damage for long reload times and location spotting. The Vengeance Puncture Rifle Long range bolt action sniper rifle. Features long range and high power. Mirror Rifle Mid-long range sniper rifle. Highly reflective rounds leaves enclosed enemies dead. Supramagnum Traditional sniper rifle. Long range weapon with excels in range in trade for recoil. Primal Loyalists Watcher Very Long-range plasma round rifle, deals small splash damage to enemy targets. Blastershot Mid-long range splash damage rifle, deals high splash damage for high recoil. Eclipse Fast reload, mid-long range bolt-action rifle, deals good damage and has high recoil. Cruorian Worldmakers Nexus High ammo traditional rapid fire sniper rifle. Excels in all stats, minus the reload time. The Nexus is a traditional rapid fire rifle. It has really high stats, countered only by its reload time and it's rapid fire drawback after firing two shots, it overheats for a small while. The gun features a four round magazine unlike other rifles, but is well received other ways. Gaiden Very high powered charged sniper rifle, one-shot kill. However, it glows brightly purple when in use. The Gaiden is the most powerful sniper rifle in the game, dealing 250 damage per shot. It has a one shot kill and is very accurate when zoomed in. It does have a lengthy reload time, and the round must be charged for one second to kill an enemy. It features very high penetration. In addition, the gun does glow purple when in use (this is for the accuracy bonus, and for balance reasons), but chances are the enemy will be dead before they see your rifle. The glow emanates a small purple contrail that is visible.